1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade adjusting device, and more particularly to a blade adjusting device for a string saw.
2. Description of the Invention
A conventional blade adjusting device for a string saw in accordance with the prior art comprises an upper suspension arm, and a lower suspension arm whereby the distance between the upper suspension arm and the lower suspension arm can be adjusted so as to adjust the tightness of the blade of the string saw.
However, the blade of the string saw is easily subjected to a violent vibration during the cutting process of the string saw which is operated at a high speed so that the distance between the upper suspension arm and the lower suspension arm is easily changed and deviated, thereby greatly affecting the tightness of the blade, and thereby decreasing the working efficiency of the string saw.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional blade adjusting device for a string saw.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a blade adjusting device for a string saw comprising:
a suspension arm having a first end provided with a support plate and defining a pivot chamber located in the support plate;
a pivot arm pivotally mounted in the pivot chamber of the suspension arm and having a first end pivotally mounted on the first end of the suspension arm and a second end defining a pivot chamber;
a blade clamping base having a first end pivotally mounted in the pivot chamber of the pivot arm and a second end for clamping a blade;
a rotary knob rotatably mounted on the blade clamping base for detachably replacing the blade;
a washer mounted on the support plate of the suspension arm;
an adjusting rod slidably mounted in the suspension arm and in turn extending through the washer, the support plate of the suspension arm, and the pivot arm;
a press handle having a first end pivotally mounted on a first end of the adjusting rod and rotatably urged on the washer; and
an adjusting knob rotatably screwed on a second end of the adjusting rod and urged on the pivot arm.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.